


The Unfinished Works of a Tired Shiphaus Writer

by everyshootingstar



Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: College AU, Double Ended Dildo, M/M, Unfinished, amateur porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyshootingstar/pseuds/everyshootingstar
Summary: Various unfinished porn WIPs I've written, will try to post them daily. I may end up coming back to these and writing more for them. First up is Peake and Adam centric, based around "What if Peake and Adam did shitty amateur porn in college"





	

**Author's Note:**

> as the title says, they're unfinished works I've had in my files for forever that I can't seem to get to motivation to write anymore. maybe I'll write more for them, maybe not. each chapter is a different fic.
> 
> This first one was from an idea I had where Peake and Adam did amateur college porn and everyone else found out.
> 
> Come find me at [my tumblr](http://shiphoose.tumblr.com) if you want!

_Hey Adam,_ James says in a tone that sets Adam on edge because he _knows_ he’s going to ask something, knows he’s going to ask him something _stupid_. He puts on a smile and turns his chair towards James’ (and shit when did he get over here?) _What is it, James?_

James licks his lips real slow, glances between Adam and back towards Matt’s desk, _You and Peake…you two were a thing in college, right?_

Adam stares at him, they’ve had this talk, the seven of them, about Adam and Matt’s time in college, how the dated and split up amicably, how yes, they still have feelings for each other and how they’re both at a better place now to _explore_ them, so he’s confused, confused about James’ motives here, _Yes, we were,_ he says, narrows his eyes, _What are you getting at?_

James grins dangerously and he leans in close, so close Adam can almost _feel_ his lips on his skin, _Who fucked who?_

Adam jars, _James what the fuck?_ He asks, voice going loud, eyebrows furrowing, _What kind of question is that?_  

James looks at him with wide eyes, leans back and raises his hands, _We’re dating now, the seven of us, we can talk about these things!_ And James is right yeah but the _office_ isn’t the place to talk about it, neither is talking about his and _Matt’s_ sex life in the past a thing he should be talking about _without_ Matt.

 _Not at work,_ Adam says, voice going a bit gruff, a bit grumpy, and James throws his hands up, _Fine,_ he says and rolls away—thankfully doesn’t roll towards Matt to bother him, to ask him about it.

(It’s honestly not James’ intention to _find_ it, not his intention whatsoever but, the seven of them are busy people and they don’t always have time to get together, to have _sex_ and James, well, he’s horny, he just wants to jerk off, just needs a little background noise while he does it and well, finding the video it’s.

It’s grainy, like bad camera grainy, bad lighting and camera angle—the title claims Real College Amateurs Fuck and it’s, well it’s not the most glamorous thing but James isn’t picky and he just needs the _sound_ to get going.

It starts out with a dumb intro, some dudebro talking about college amateurs or something and James is just about to skip past it when—when well, a younger Adam Kovic walks on screen wearing nothing but his underwear and James is quick to pause it, so fucking quick.

He’s a good guy, he’s a very good guy and he’s not going to call Bruce and yell about this, not going to send the link to Lawrence, he’s going to close the video and—he unpauses it and yep, _yep_ it’s Adam, it’s Adam fucking Kovic in the _tiniest_ pair briefs known to man and the guy on screen with Adam (Michael? Mitchell?? Something) nudges him, compliments him on the briefs and Adam _blushes_ , he’s tinier than he is now, shoulders not as wide, a little softer around the middle but it’s still Adam and James’ dick grows hard in seconds.

(And then, fuck, and then, Matt fucking Peake walks on screen. _Swaggers_ on screen.)

Matt and Adam are standing by each other, both squeezed into tiny briefs and Matt’s, he’s more compact than Adam, _ripped_ by college standards and god, James is already salivating and they’re not even _fucking_ yet.

 _He’s a virgin,_ James hears Matt say, the sound’s a little shaky and Adam’s blushing more, pixel-y and blushing and trying to make himself smaller, trying to phase into Matt but Mitchell (Michael??) he laughs and pulls Adam away from Matt.

 _Do a little spin for us,_ he guy says and Adam does, obeys, spins around and _damn_ , damn damn damn damn, James clenches his fists, has to dig his nails into the palms of his hands because _holy shit_.

 _Man look at that ass on him,_ the guy says to the camera, grabs a handful of it and Adam melts into it, shoulders going slack, gets a low _moan_ from him that has James’ hand going for his dick and _god_ , he thinks, he’s going to see Matt take Adam’s virginity on camera.

 _You do a spin for us too, Matty,_ the guy says and Matt spins around with more confidence actually _sticks_ his ass out for the guy to grab and James swears loudly into the emptiness of his apartment. Is it going to be a flip fuck sort of deal? Will he get to see Adam fuck Matt too? _Shit_ , he says out loud and he’s pausing the video long enough to grab the lube and to kick his underwear off because _finally_ it seems they’re getting somewhere.

 _Now kiss for us boys,_ the guy’s still directing them and James wishes he would _go away_ so he can watch his boys fuck but his griping train of thought is brought to a grinding halt when Matt reaches up and pulls Adam down into a kiss, their lips open against each other and James knows, can tell, the kiss is more for the camera, the peek of tongue the, the way Adam and Matt both moan loudly against each other’s mouths but goddamn if it isn’t hot all the same.

 There’s a shitty sort of cut halfway through the kiss, a sudden, halting cut that jars James a little and he swears, curses the bad editing, the bad quality, whoever the fuck recorded this on a goddamned _potato_ —and he stops because _holy fuck,_ he says out loud, the video’s cut back, cut right back to both Matt and Adam on their hands and knees (and god, Adam’s more on his knees and elbows, chest pressed into the bed, ass in the air and Matt’s in a similar position—fuck) and Mitchell, fucking Mitchell has a _double ended dildo_ and he’s easing one end into Matt first, slow, careful and Matt moans, so high and pretty it sends heat straight down to James’ dick and then, then he’s easing the other end into Adam, slow, careful and Matt’s got his head turned, watching Adam and the camera’s audio is shitty, so bad but it picks up some of Matt’s words, picks up, _It’s okay Adam just breathe baby just breathe you’re doing so damn wonderful_ and fuck.

Adam moans out loud, moans loud enough the audio goes weird again and Matt’s moan matches when Adam shifts when the dildo _pulls_ between them and Mitchell’s there to help them a bit, there to guide them for a bit but then he’s moving back, moving away—letting _them_ fuck each other on the dildo.

Matt’s got a steady stream of words going that’s hard to hear over their moaning, over Adam’s moaning and the occasional comment from Mitchell and James wishes the audio were better, wants to hear what Peake’s saying, what’s making Adam clench the sheets in his hands and whimper Matt’s name over and over.

It’s a…it’s a tragically short video, so short and James is _disappointed_ and left hanging when it ends suddenly, when the moaning cuts out and it’s just a black screen.

 _Fuck,_ he says to his bedroom, _I am so god damned fucked._ )


End file.
